Dio Brando (α)
Dio Brando, often shortened to simply DIO, is the primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He made his debut in When the Corpses Cry. Canon DIO is the primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, notably in Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, though his impact is apparent in the entirety of the series. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, DIO is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Ever since his fateful meeting with Jonathan Joestar, DIO has been fated to forever be at odds with the Joestar Family, if not directly, then with his legacy. Pre-Convergence An unspecified time after the events of Stardust Crusaders, where DIO had finally been destroyed by Jotaro Kujo, the descendant of Jonathan Joestar, DIO was resurrected, supposedly by the influx of disparate energy disrupting the flow of the multiverse by the existence of the Witch's Game, where he went on to appear in, arising from underneath the crumbling mansion in the second chapter. Plot Involvement When the Corpses Cry Appearing within the second chapter of the event, DIO arose from the crumbling mansion, the power of Bernkastel evidently pulling him into her world. From the get go, he had reunited with an old acquaintance of his named Enrico Pucci, who happened to also be participating within the same event. During the event, DIO would also ally with Yuki Yuna, whom Pucci claimed to be a "warrior of Heaven," and crossing paths with a cocky esper by the name of Izayoi Sakamaki. A Certain Bizarre Affair First Chapter - Shifting World Immediately after the end of the events of When the Corpses Cry, DIO and Pucci travel back to their home world, in which DIO had been believed to be effectively dead for over twenty years. As the two of them settle back home, they are visited by a mysterious individual known as Othinus who, impressed by their power and ambition, offers them to join an organization known as the Revanchist, as she had been observing the events of the Witch's Game, unbeknownst to all. The two are apprehensive, but after some goading, DIO eventually accepts the proposition, believing that the gesture could be useful to his cause. However, once Othinus leaves, satisfied, DIO states that the first chance he gets, he will dispose of her once she ceases to be useful, and from there, he will come to rule over the multiverse. Second Chapter - Fluctuating World Pucci and DIO first appear in the chapter before Izayoi Sakamaki and Koro-sensei immediately after the events of The War of the Universe, the two of them having bumped into each other inadvertently. They attack Izayoi and Koro-sensei, Pucci subduing the latter while DIO fought against Izayoi, until Othinus suddenly appeared and made quick work of them. It is then revealed that Othinus, who remained in contact with the two men, assigned them the task of eliminating Izayoi and Koro-sensei, believing that they had the potential to be threats to their operations should they become aware of the organization's schemes, and that she sent DIO and Pucci in order to test their resolve and ambition. With that, she offers them once again to join the Revanchist, to which DIO finally agrees, though he makes it abundantly clear that both parties are clearly using each other for their own good. A Certain Bizarre Adventure DIO appears as a major antagonistic figure within the story in front of Kagun Kihara and Marian Slingeneyer, coming into conflict with Touma Kamijou, Ollerus, and Fiamma of the Right as the two parties wrestled control for the Arrow that they were seeking for. DIO attempts to overpower Touma, but is caught off-guard when the boy's Imagine Breaker power negates his own power to stop time and even materialize his Stand briefly. Even after DIO manages to retrieve the Arrow from under Touma's notice, it is revealed that the Arrow has no effect on DIO, and he is forced to retreat into another world with his allies, causing Fiamma of the Right to hypothesize that the Arrow that DIO needs to find is, in fact, one from his own original world. Right Hand of the Magic God DIO appears as one of the primary antagonists of the event, alongside Pucci and Othinus. He appears in the first chapter, hiding out in the old mansion that he had lived within in Egypt before his previous death. As the many members of the multiversal organizations converge to take him and others in, a series of battles ensues between the group and DIO and Pucci, until Othinus appears and intervenes, allowing the two Stand users to make their escape into a different world, in turn prompting the team to follow after them. While Pucci makes his final stand within the third chapter, DIO remains hidden for much of the event from there until the climax; after Othinus renounces her absolute godhood upon restoring the multiverse, DIO suddenly appears and maims her, before stealing Gungnir from her, making good on his word that he would betray her at his earliest convenience. With Gungnir in his possession, he ascends to godlike power. From there, he attempts to steal the Arrow from Giorno in order to become even more powerful, just as Othinus had with both Gungnir and the Arrow, but is met with resistance from Giorno himself as he passes the Arrow to Jotaro, piercing his Stand, Star Platinum, with the Arrow to transform it into "Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven," using it to imbue the entire team with godly power to allow them to stand against DIO even in his ascended form, while Giorno uses his power of Gold Experience Requiem to negate potential lasting effects of DIO's The World Over Heaven. After an intense battle, DIO is finally defeated by the combined efforts of the team, and ultimately destroyed by Fiamma of the Right's magic, his evil machinations finally put to an end. Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry After the defeat of Bernkastel, the true mastermind of the event, Pucci and DIO would bid Yuki farewell, believing that for as long as she remained "a warrior of Heaven," then she would always find fortune within her life. With that, Pucci would return to his home world with DIO, the two of them initiating their plans to attain "Heaven." Character Relationships * Enrico Pucci - ''An antagonist from 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically of '''Part 6: Stone Ocean, who also debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Having influenced Pucci at a young age, DIO is as exalted by Pucci as the Christian God himself. In turn, Pucci is one of the few people DIO trusts, enough to the point that he has revealed his plan to attain "Heaven," and leaving a piece of himself to Pucci, should anything happen to him, as if to mirror Jesus sacrificing his body in the Bible. * Jonathan Joestar - The protagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood, who made his debut in The War of the Universe. Raised together as surrogate brothers, DIO and Jonathan became bitter arch-rivals after the former of the two sacrificed his humanity to become a vampire and transcend the human race. Little did either of them realize how DIO's actions would interlock his fate with the Joestar Family's for generations to come. * Jotaro Kujo - The protagonist of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders 'who made his debut in ''Shadow Over Gotham. A descendant of Jonathan, Jotaro -- alongside his grandfather Joseph and others -- embarked on a perilous journey to track down and destroy DIO, eventually killing him for good. Jotaro is often seen as DIO's arch nemesis to this end. The two of them clashed against each other once again in Right Hand of the Magic God. * Giorno Giovanna - The protagonist of 'Part 5: Golden Wind '''who made his debut in ''The Time Crisis. Giorno is the illegitimate son of Giorno with a Japanese woman. In canon, DIO had died at the hands of Jotaro when Giorno was only two years old, as a result growing up never knowing his father. In the Convergence Series, they became bitter enemies on opposing sides during Right Hand of the Magic God. * Diego Brando - Another antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically of '''Part 7: Steel Ball Run. Diego is an alternate incarnation of DIO from another world, and DIO encounters the Beta incarnation of Diego as an enemy in Right Hand of the Magic God. * Vanilla Ice - A minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure', specifically of ''Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, who made his debut in Eden and the Forgotten People. Vanilla Ice is one of DIO's most loyal servants, having also been turned into a vampire by him to do his bidding. * Othinus - A major antagonist in '''A Certain Magical Index who first appeared in the aftermath of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. She is the one who recruited DIO and Pucci as reserve forces of the Revanchist, impressed by their inhuman ambition and resolve and believing that those qualities, along with their power, could prove to be quite useful, especially since she claims that both parties have similar motives. * Izayoi Sakamaki - The protagonist of Mondaiji-tachi who also debuted in When the Corpses Cry. The two of them butted heads on occasion during the event due to their clashing personalities. They met again in the second chapter of A Certain Bizarre Affair, where Izayoi was attacked by DIO, and subsequently killed by Othinus. Gallery DIO0.png|DIO as he normally appears. DIO1.png|DIO unleashing his Stand, The World. DIO9.png|Heaven Ascension DIO, seen in Right Hand of the Magic God. Trivia * His last name is a reference to the actor, Marlon Brando. "Dio" also happens to be the Italian term for "god." * Unlike many other Stand users in the series, whose Stands are references to American songs and bands, The World is named after the tarot card of the same name, typical of Stands from Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:NPCs